Twisted Love
by Saveyourownlifefirst
Summary: Draco is Gay, and he likes a certain Gryffindor. What will happen when said Gryffindor finds out. HD Slash Rating M just to be safe. Reviews. This is my first story ever.
1. Pansy's Problems

Warnings: Slash, (eventually) course language, this is guy on guy if you don't like it or are offended then don't read. Harry/Draco forever!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story.

**Twisted Love**

Harry Potter sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, absently staring at the elegant fireplace with only one thing on his mind, Draco Malfoy. Harry had, had a weird encounter with that "insufferable git" this morning and he just couldn't get what he had said to him out of his head.

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry walked down through the dungeons to get to his Potions class with the Slytherins. Harry was originally walking with Ron and Hermione but they both had started to argue about something, but Harry wasn't exactly sure what. Harry just quickly walked away so that he wouldn't have to become part of their little argument. As Harry rounded the corner to get to Snape's classroom, there he saw him, Draco Malfoy he was walking alone (for once) he seemed alittle upset and Harry just had to pounce on this opportunity to get back at an obviously vulnerable Malfoy._

"_Hey there ferret boy" Harry scoffed. To his surprise and anger he didn't respond he just shrugged him off like he wasn't even there. "Hey Malfoy, are you deaf or something I'm talking to you" Draco sighed "Yeah, I heard you Potter, but I'm just too busy thinking to bother with the likes of you today." Harry chuckled slightly, "Oh, really what wrong, Parkinson doesn't want to be your girlfriend anymore?"_

_If Draco weren't so busy thinking about his new "situation" he would hex Harry into next week for actually thinkin__g that he and Pansy were going out. But he just kept slowly walking towards the dungeons. "Come on Malfoy not even in the mood to insult me today?" Harry noticed Draco slowly stop and turn around to face him. "Well if you must know, I have decided that things have changed, and I no longer wish to waste my time here fighting with you," "I think you need really need to grow up." Draco just stated the facts and walked away into his potions classy._

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry just couldn't get the thought of **him** being the childish one and needing to "grow up." Harry in a-round-about-way did really want to know what was bothering Malfoy enemy or not Harry was still "the boy who lived" and well he didn't have in his Gryffindor heart to be too mad at anyone when they are upset, but then there was Malfoy, countless times Harry was in a bad mood and Draco would be there to make it worse. Harry, still alone in the common room suddenly as if someone's there and listening to his thoughts he shouts "Why does Malfoy have to be such an ass?"

---

Meanwhile down in the Slytherin common said "ass" was having a "pleasant" chat with his **friend **Pansy.

"Okay, Draco when are you going to ask me out on a date?" Draco suddenly looked up as if he had been struck by lightning. "What?!!" he nearly chocked on the air he breathed in at that question. "Come on Draco, I always knew that you like me, so I can't wait any longer for you to ask me out," "if you don't ask me know then I'm just going to go find someone else who actually has the nerve to ask me out."

I guess I should finally tell her my big secret. "Well, Pansy, first of all I want you to know that I like you and all as a friend but, well I don't know who told you that I like you but I don't, in fact," Draco paused unsure of whether he should go through with telling her his secret or not but he decided that it had to come out at some point. "I-I don'tlikegirlsatall." He said it too fast for Pansy's small brain to comprehend. "What was that?" Draco sighed, "I don't like girls at all." "What do you mean," "do you not like any girls in Slytherin or what?" For what felt like the millionth time he sighed. "Pansy I don't like any girls, I like guys or in a better word I'm gay and well I like a Gryffindor."

---

Should I continue?? Do you want to see Pansy's reaction?? I will gladly accept help from anyone who is willing to help me. Keep in mind that this is my first story ever, that I have let other people read. Reviews??


	2. The Dream

A/N Well apparently you guys actually like my story. Thank-you to all of my reviewers. I'm trying to make this chapter longer. Well now you shall get to see Pansy's reaction. I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy! Oh and if you like Pansy, I'm sorry if I offend any of you but, I just don't like her.

Warnings: Slash, (eventually) course language, this is guy on guy if you don't like it or are offended then don't read. Harry/Draco forever!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story.

_**Part 2**_

---

Pansy just stood there for a little while opening and closing her month as if trying to form words.

Draco was very overwhelmed by her silence until he spoke "Pansy," "Say something, anything." That did the trick and he snapped her brain back to life. "Draco, are you feeling okay," "because something must be wrong, how can you, the hottest guy in Hogwarts be gay and like a Gryffindor no less?" Draco smirked slightly and then pulled his perfect face back to normal, and almost whispered the next words. "Listen Pansy, I can't help the fact that I like guys, Okay," "It's just who I am and I want you to accept that."

"But why does it have to be a stupid Gryffindor, huh?" Draco opened his mouth to say something but Pansy cut him off. "Also, not a single one of those goody-goodies is even worth being in the same room as you." That comment hit a nerve for Draco. "You know what Pansy there not all bad, and I can name at least one Gryffindor who is able to hold his own in a crowd full of people!" Pansy scoffed with a patented Slytherin smirk plastered on her face. "Oh yeah, so who is he, this guy your talking about is he the one you like?"

Draco sighed again, he was really getting fed up with his friend for being so stupid. "Yes, Pansy I am talking about the Gryffindor that I **think **I like." "Who is he?" Pansy practically yelled, as two first years ran past her looking scared to death at her actions. "Um, well, it's um," "Oh just spit it out." There was an almost urgency in her voice now, like she had to know the latest gossip. "It's the golden boy." Sadly Pansy still looked slightly confused because she couldn't believe the madness that her longtime friend was spewing. Draco sighed, "Well I guess I have to spell it out for you, I. Like. Harry. Potter." "Is that clear enough for you?"

Pansy almost fainted but instead she just lost her footing and fell down on the floor, stunned. "Are you okay?" Draco asked worriedly.

Maybe she wasn't ready to know my secret.

"I'm sorry, I must be going crazy," said Pansy. A/N: Finally she realizes. "I thought you just said that the Gryffindor that you like was Potter." Draco, again, sighed "Pansy you are crazy, but you heard right, I Draco Malfoy like Harry Potter, my "arch nemesis." Pansy now on her feet again, a light bulb suddenly turned on in her head. "Wait, you like Potter more than you like me?" "No, Pansy I don't like you at all, like that," He angrily drew in a breath. "I like boys." At that statement, Pansy felt the tears well up in her eyes and she turned and ran out of the common room.

---

Harry is walking down towards the Great Hall for supper, still slightly mad at Malfoy for calling him childish. Then, Harry was smacked on the side of the head by Ron who was apparently talking to him. "Ouch, what was that for?" Harry was holding his head with his left hand a tying to hit Ron in the arm with the other. "Watch out, or you might actually hit me mate." Ron dodged another blow as Harry spoke. "I was trying to, now stop moving." "Oh, just calm down Harry, and stop trying to hit Ron." A voice which seemed to be coming out of nowhere had spoken as if there the whole time. It was Hermione. Harry sighed in defeat and cockily replied, "Yes mother." Hermione just rolled her eyes as they all continued to walk to the Great Hall.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry made a quick glance over at the Slytherin table to see Draco, playing with his food, but not actually eating it. Harry must have stopped for a moment because it occurred to the Slytherin that he was being watched. He looked up to see who had the audacity to stare at him without his permission, and he saw Harry Potter standing still and staring at him, it wasn't even a glare, it was just a stare. Then there eyes locked and Harry couldn't help the strange feeling that he had gotten in his stomach upon looking into the Slytherins eyes.

Ron was starting to talk as if to Harry and then he realized that he was still at the entrance of the Great Hall and was staring at Malfoy. Ron, red faced, then broke the spell, as he called Harry's name so loud that it could wake the dead. Harry then blinked and walked over to his respective table and sat facing away from Malfoy.

---

Dinner had gone by so fast, and because it was such a nice day, Draco decided to go outside for a little walk. His thoughts slowly drifted back to the start of dinner and his little "staring contest" with Harry.

Why was he staring at me? Was he trying to plan something against me? Why do I have to be gay, and like Harry Potter? I can just imagine telling father about this, I mean normally if I would have told him I was gay and liked another Slytherin he would be mad about the loss of the blood line but he would be happy for me, eventually, but the fact that I like a Gryffindor let alone Harry Potter would be totally out of the question.

Then out loud he says "Merlin, why does this have to be so hard for me to deal with?" "Stupid Potter!" He shouldn't have said it that loud because, Harry and his friends had just walked outside.

Oh no, did they hear me? Thankfully they just continued to walk near him. As they passed him, Draco let out the breath that he had been holding and continued on his walk for a little bit and then went inside and up to his dorms.

---

That night from a single thought Harry's mind was whirling all about his "staring contest" with Malfoy, and the weird feeling he got in the pit of his stomach.

Why did I keep staring at him when I could have just sat down at my table and had my dinner without any problems? Why did he stare at me? Does he want to apologize to me for calling me childish? A/N: Let it go already. I don't know why but for that single moment I didn't hate Malfoy, I think I must be coming down with something.

"Hey Harry, Do you want to play a game of wizard chess with me?" Ron asked lazily, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. "Umm actually I was thinking about going to bed early, umm maybe we can play some other time but I'm really tired right now." Harry tried to sound as reassuring as possible. "Okay I will see you tomorrow then?" "Yeah of course, see you later, good night Ron." "NI GH T" Ron said trough a yawn. "Ha, it looks like you could go for an early night too." Harry uttered as he sauntered up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Harry then changed into his pajama pants but as usual he couldn't find his top. It always went missing but he usually found it the next day. Harry then placed his glasses on the bedside table and slowly drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Lets look at what Harry is dreaming about shall we.

Harry was walking down through the castle dungeons when he heard a voice come from out of the shadows and say. "I want you, every last inch of you is going to be mine."

---

A/N: I wonder who Harry is dreaming about. Do you want to find out? If you do then review me and I will try and post the next part up as fast as I can. I hope you liked it.


	3. Confessions

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update but I was having troubles with some parts of the story. Luckily I got unstuck. I also changed the dream to appear in italic. I hope you all enjoy this here is part 3. I live for your reviews, and for everyone person that doesn't review someone puts up a story about Harry and Ginny so if you ship Harry and Draco then review. Thanks. Please no flames.

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MILD SMUT SCENE (my first one) so please, be kind. Slash, (eventually) course language, this is guy on guy if you don't like it or are offended then don't read. Harry/Draco forever!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. If I did there would only be good things.

_**Part 3**_

"_Who's there?" Harry managed to squeak out as he felt someone start to message his back gently. Harry involuntarily moane__d, at the sensations it caused._

_Harry__ cleared his throat and again he asked "Who's there, who are you?"_

_Once again he received no answer, frustrated he sharply turned around to see…_

---

Draco was in the common room contemplating on how to approach Potter now that he has fully come to terms with his "crush" on him.

Maybe I could get Seamus to ask him how he feels about me. (A/N: Draco and Seamus have been friends since a flying accident where Draco saved Seamus from death, Draco claims it as instinct but Seamus thinks that Draco has been going soft.)

Or maybe I could just work up the courage to ask him myself, even though I'm pretty sure that he hates me, but I don't know that for sure what if he really does like me. Ugg, this is so messed up.

Then Blaise who was sitting quietly in a chair near the fireplace finishing his potions essay noticed his friend's displeasure, so being his good friend he had to ask the obvious question.

"Draco, what's wrong, did something bad happen to you today?" Blaise said worriedly. "What do you mean, I'm fine, what makes you think that I'm not fine?"

Draco said slightly startled. "I mean, you have been staring at the same spot, and mumbling for the past hour." He said in a 'matter of factly tone.' _I guess I need to let him know about my new feelings toward guys._

"Blaise, there's something I want you to know," Blaise sighed in frustration "Listen Draco, we have been friends since we were very little, and you can tell me anything, so just get it out in the open you will feel so much better."

Draco sighed still trying to stall but he realized that he needs to get this all out in the open as Blaise said. "Blaise, I'm gay," Draco saw a look on Blaise face that was like he had already known his secret but he didn't mind.

Draco continues "and I like Harry Potter." Draco getting straight to the point of the conversation. Once again though, Blaise looked like the second part of his secret had actually hurt him, but Blaise wasn't gay as far as he knew, or was he.

"I'm glad that you told me your secret, now would you like to learn mine?" Blaise states bravely. "Well sure maybe if you tell me your secret it will keep my mind off of Potter." Draco says weakly. "Okay then my secret is …"

---

_To see none other than Blaise Zabini, standing there staring at him with wanting eyes._

"_Zabini, what are you doing here, and why are you touching me like this?" Harry made a motion toward Blaise's hands. "Don't you want me to touch you?" Blaise said bringing his hands just above Harry's arse. _

"_What do you mean, why would I want you to touch me?"_

_Blaise sighed still trying to move things along with Harry._

"_Oh come on Harry you're the one that is dreaming about me, and since this isn't real, you can do whatever you want with me and nothing will change." _

"_Come on what do you think."_

_To Blaise's shock and pleasure Harry comes within inches of his face and says "Kiss me__, now." "Are you sure about this?" Blaise mumbled. Frustrated Harry nearly yells "I wasn't asking, that was an order." He breathed huskily into Blaise's ear._

_Blaise couldn't contain himself anymore they were so close, he then brought his lips toward Harry's and they met halfway in a desperate kiss._

_For Harry this was not enough, as a virgin, he had never even came close to this sort of thing before. _

_So he darted his tongue out__ to beg for entrance into Blaise's mouth. Blaise willingly obliged, as the battle for dominance began._

_Their tongues battled and just like that Blaise let a moan escape his lips and it was clear who the one in control was. _A/N: It was clear, ha Harry wishes that he could be as cool and clam out of his dreams

_Then out of nowhere a bed appeared in front of them. Harry started to push Blaise's shirt up as Blaise did the same to Harry. _

_Harry then stepped back to admire Blaise for a moment, then out of nowhere Harry jumped him and they both ended up on the bed. __"Alittle eager aren't we Harry" Blaise stated playfully. _

"_I am not eager." Harry said trying to not sound as eager as he was. "Whatever you say." Blaise now had a little gleam in his eyes, though it wasn't love or passion it was only blinding lust and a boy filled hormones. "Wait Blaise, this isn't what I want, I'm sorry but I can't do this, not here and not with you."_

---

And with that Harry woke up, very confused. _Why did I just have a dream about Zabini for? I don't even think he is attractive. This is crazy, and if I wasn't completely sure that I was gay I would be totally freaked out by that dream._

_My life just keeps getting more and more crazy, First my long stare with Draco and now my weird dream about Blaise, what is wrong with me since when do I like Slytherins? What time is it anyways?_Harry looked at the clock and realized that it was only 11:30 so with a sigh he went back to sleep.

---

"My secret is that I am also gay, but I don't like Potter." Blaise said slightly shy. Draco inquires "Then who do you like, you know you can tell me." "Okay then," Blaise started shaking now but he still continues.

"I like, you, Draco, and I want to make you mine." Blaise looked away from Draco to hide the shame of it all. "Blaise, I'm so sorry, but like I said I like Potter and well, I don't think there is anything that you can do to make me feel any different."

Draco took in a breath. "I still want to be your friend, and I don't want this to change anything between us."

Blaise felt so hurt he didn't know what to do so he said. "I'm going to fight for you Draco, I will be with you sooner or later."

Blaise took two steps forward and stole kiss from Draco and walked out of the common room to his dorm to go and make plans on how to take out the competition, Harry Potter.

Draco just stood there looking like a fool who didn't know what to do, which was very un-Malfoy-like because 1.) Malfoy's are not fools and 2.) Malfoy's always know what to do. A/N: Ha, Draco wishes he knew what to do in a time like this.

A/N: Okay so that's it part 3. Once again I am sorry that it took me so long to update but we had a power failure as I was writing and I was like halfway done when the power went out and I lost almost all of my work. Anyways please review me, and soon enough I will have part 4 up. No Flames!!!


	4. All For Show

A/N: Okay so things are just stating to get interesting here. Thanks for reviewing me, and once again I am sorry for the wait, things have been crazy, with the whole stalker thing. (Long story) Anyways On with the story!! Here's Part 4.

Warnings: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SMEI-SPICY SMUT SCENE so please, be kind, This chapter also contains VILOENCE. Slash, (eventually) course language, this is guy on guy if you don't like it or are offended then don't read. Harry/Draco forever!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. If I did there would only be good things.

_**Part 4**_

---

Harry woke up that morning in an extremely bad mood, he felt like this was going to be a bad day. Actually he had been having a lot of those lately.

"Morning Harry." Ron said sleepily from the bed right next to his. Harry made a low grunting noise to show that he was awake. Suddenly Ron was in a huge hurry to get all of his things together. "Harry hurry up we overslept again and we are going to be late for Care Of Magical Creatures." Harry let out a deep sigh. "Damn it Ron, Hagrid is going to be so mad at us if we are late again."

Harry always hated when he knew that he was going to have a bad day especially having all of his classes with those evil vindictive Slytherins. The Slytherins, at just the mention of them his dream starts flowing back into his head.

"_I want you, every last inch of you is going to be mine." Harry heard in his head as a ghostly image of Blaise starting to touch him appeared in his mind. Harry uncontrollably shuddered in place for a moment. Why do all my dreams have to be so fucked up?_

Harry was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door to their dorm close and hear Ron shouting for him to hurry up. "Yeah, I'm coming Ron, just one more minute." Harry quickly gets on his robes and runs after Ron to get to their class, and for the second time that week Harry had missed breakfast.

---

Harry and Ron had made it to class just as the bell rang. The first thing that Harry noticed was Draco sitting near a tree and talking to some other Slytherin with dark brown hair. Deep down in the pit of his stomach Harry felt jealous and not of Draco but he was jealous of the boy he was talking to.

_Why is Malfoy wasting his time talking to that other guy when he could be over here fighting with me? He doesn't even know that I'm here._

_--- _

Even though Draco couldn't see Potter, Blaise definitely could and so to put the first part of his plan into action he started to try and make Harry jealous. So that he would see that Draco was with him and then Harry would back off and leave Draco to be with him.

---

Harry saw Blaise lean in and whisper something into Draco's ear and then he saw the blonde start to laugh. Harry didn't think there was anything that he could have said that was that funny. Harry then got a look of horror in his eyes as he saw Blaise Zabini lean in and kiss Draco on the cheek. Harry was no going crazy because he saw Draco almost smile at being kissed by him. Harry was about to break.

_Zabini, he is probably doing this to get me jealous, well, its working cause I want to rip off his head for even talking to Draco. This is killing me why can't Hagrid just start the class already?_

---

Just as Harry thoughts were seeming to consume his soul with jealousy and rage, he was about to burst when Hagrid came in and told the class to sit down on the logs he provided.

Draco sat down almost directly across from Harry which didn't bug Harry that much but then Blaise sat down next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder, giving them the look of boyfriend and boyfriend.

When Hagrid noticed Harry's almost white complexion he figured something was wrong, and offered for him to go to the infirmary, but Harry just lied and said that he was feeling perfectly fine, he needed to find out what was going on with Malfoy and Blaise.

---

Blaise loved every minute of this where as Draco was just a great actor. Draco didn't know if he would he able to keep up this charade much longer, he didn't like the fact that Harry at any moment could see them, and what they were doing.

See earlier that day Draco and Blaise got dared by Pansy to act like a couple for the whole day, most of the Slytherins didn't think that they could make it to lunch others thought that to them it wasn't even a dare, to them, they wanted to do this.

If only they could see how upset this was all making Draco. He hated everything they were doing but you would never know to everyone else it looked like he was actually enjoying this.

Blaise was actually fumeing with happiness because his plan couldn't be working out better if he had practiced it with Draco and Harry before. Blaise knew how much Pansy wanted to be with Draco and because he knew how dense she was he got her to help him by daring him and Draco to be a couple for a day. Pansy figured that if Blaise could get Harry to back away from Draco and never want to be near him again she figured that she would have a chance with Draco.

Though Blaise was intently sitting next to Draco while almost in his lap he still had one eye on Potter to see how he was reacting. To his slight disappointment Potter wasn't watching them anymore, in fact Blaise couldn't even see where the golden boy had gone. Now really nervous Blaise started to back off of Draco, just when Harry walked past and motioned for Blaise to get up and follow him.

---

Once they were both out of sight from everyone, Harry turned to Blaise and slammed him up against a tree. Blaise was starting to get really excited when Harry punched him really hard in the stomach. Blaise felt all the air leave his lungs as he fell to the ground.

Stunned all Blaise could do was listen to Harry as he spoke. "How dare you go near Draco, and touch him, kiss him, you have tainted his perfect lips by putting yours on his!" Harry then kicked him hard in the shins. Harry never realized how much rage he had. Even in the spur of the moment he had referred to Malfoy as Draco. After he kicked him Harry just turned and walked away leaving him there.

As Harry walked back, one thought struck him hard. _What if someone thinks that I actually like Malfoy? I mean I don't like him at all I'm just insanely jealous of other couples around me, because I have no one. _A/N: Oh come on Harry, Hogwarts is full of snogging couples. ; )

---

Second class was nearly over and Draco was starting to get worried for Blaise, wondering where he went, and why he hadn't come back. Draco saw that Harry came back and Blaise wasn't following behind him. Scared Draco begins to wonder something. _What if Blaise is hurt and needs my help? Why would Potter even hurt him?_

The bell went signaling class's end and Draco now totally worried starts to wonder what has become of his friend. Just then Blaise walks back from behind a tree looking completely unharmed.

Draco looked confusedly over at Blaise as they both were walking toward Potions (with the Gryffindors) Blaise just smiled nervously and said he didn't feel like doing anything that class so he went and slept. Draco was so confused because, why would Potter have gone with him, but Draco decided not to ask him about because for some reason he thought he wouldn't want to know the answer.

---

For Draco, Potions class was completely, normal he had finished his potion early, and according to Snape, perfectly, and then he had been able to go down to the dungeons and rest for a while before dinner…

But for Harry things went horribly as usual. He had fallen asleep during Snape's lesson on how to prepare a unicorn's horn properly, and got ten points taken away from them. Then his potion actually turned out sort of good, well, he thought. Then he had put his ingredients and supplies back wrong and had to put them back and take them out again fifty times because of Snape.

---

Harry was so drained after Potions that he wasn't even hungry so he decided to go wandering the castle grounds. He ended back up in the dungeons, well actually just out side of the Slytherin common room.

Then the door to the Slytherin common room opened and let Harry in without even having to utter a password. So cautiously and curiously he walked into their common room. _There is no way any of them will be here anyways because they are all eating right now._ Then a loud noise was heard from upstairs, and it sounded, to Harry like a moan of pleasure.

Harry was sure he heard the strange noise coming from the boy's dorms. Then he heard another even louder moan, and he was sure he was right. As he cautiously moved up the halls he noticed he was getting very excited.

Then he reached the door where the intoxicating sounds were coming from and saw the sign by the door that said Draco Malfoy "private dorms." Harry felt his heart rate drastically increase as he read the sign. A/N: Get a hold of yourself. I mean that as not dirty as possible. lol not really just bare with me here.

The door was slightly open and Harry pushed it open to see, Malfoy jacking himself off while sitting on his bed. Harry's jaw dropped completely. He never thought he would see Draco Malfoy on his bed, with his shirt on and his trousers pulled halfway down to his ankles, his head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes closed and hands working their magic beautifully on his rather large prick.

Draco with his eyes still closed, and his end drawing nearer hadn't even noticed the presence of the other boy. With two more fast paced swipes Draco rolled his eyes in his head and as he came he screamed "HAARRRY!!!" Then he collapsed on his pillows. So because of the little after glow he was in, he never heard the footsteps running away from his door way.

---

A/N: Mwhahaha I have left you all with yet another cliffy, but you still like the story or else you wouldn't be reading right?? Anyways now that I'm done this part I can work on the next one. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I would love a GOOD review right about now. What's that, you're too busy? Come on its takes like two seconds. You know you wanna.


	5. Quidditch Pitch Propaganda

A/N: First I would like to thank everyone for reviewing me so far and I have had a lot of encouragement form all of you guys and well, I tried to update this one as fast as possible, so here you go Part 5.

Warnings: Language, Violence, Slash (guy/guy)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. If I did there would only be good things.

**Quidditch Pitch Propaganda **

The next day Draco was having troubles waking up, sure it was a Saturday but today he just happened to have a game of Quidditch against the Gryffindors. It wasn't like he didn't want to play Quidditch, it was the fact that he knew Harry would find some way to make him feel worse about himself. He really just wanted Harry to grow up and stop this pointless bickering and maybe start a little something with him…

---

Harry woke up the next morning and found that his mouth was still hanging open in shock at last night's events in the dungeons.

"_HAARRRY!!!" keeps echoing in his mind._

It sounded so different from the usual taunts of Potter, and Pothead, or even scarface, would have all sounded better. The way he said his name last night it was so full of lust and passion with hints of despair and sadness.

Harry realized that he was the only one left in their dorm room. Harry knew he wouldn't have his mind one-hundred percent during the game today, especially with Dr- Malfoy on the other team searching for the snitch just as he himself would be.

_Why can't I think straight? I mean its not like that name strictly applies to me maybe there is more that one Harry in this school. (Harry's inner inner mind says) Come on Harry, Think of the odds it's not like your name is all that common, and in the wizarding world no less, it had to be you. (back to regular Harry's mind)Damnit, I hate it when I'm right._

Harry sighed deeply he figured that if he wasn't able to fully concentrate on today's game he would not be able to help lead there team to victory, which was harder because rumor has it that Draco and his team have been working very hard recently and Harry was feeling there team was lacking.

Harry grabbed all his Quidditch gear and sauntered off in the direction of the Gryffindor locker rooms.

---

Draco couldn't believe it he had actually over slept his alarm this morning, leaving him no time for getting dressed or for breakfast he had to run own to the Slytherin locker rooms before he was too late for the game so without taking the time to put on a shirt or even fix his hair, s he grabbed his Quidditch gear and ran straight for the locker room not once looking back.

On the way he passed a few older guys, surprisingly no teachers and several girls, some of which even followed him for a little bit before he turned around and sent them all a death glare.

Well I guess Draco was in such a hurry that he didn't even see the other person in front of him and bumped his whole body into the other person. He was so stunned about the feeling of cold leather on his upper body that he fell backwards startled.

When Draco looked up to see whom he collided with he was instantly hit by the piercing gaze of shocking emerald green eyes. It was Harry Potter. Draco sighed inwardly because he did not have time for this. He glanced at his watch and found that the game was going to start in only ten minutes. _It takes me that long to just do my hair. _Draco noticed that Harry was staring at him. He snarled loudly, and then got up off the ground. He looked at Harry again with obvious distaste and stalked off to the Slytherin locker room.

---

Author note: this part right here is Harry thoughts during the previous event.

Harry was finally showered, dressed and completely ready for today's Quidditch game. He had just stepped out of the locker rooms and was on his way back out where he had to pass the entrance to all the other locker rooms. Harry, hoping he wouldn't run into the blonde Slytherin, began to walk faster so he could be out on the field and ready to start practicing before the game. He only looked away for a quick moment but in that amount of time a lot can happen. He soon found that his body had collided with another player's body. Harry eyes widened in shock when he found out that he has just bumped into a shirtless, messy haired, silvery eyed, Draco Malfoy.

Harry's eyes involuntarily traveled to his shirtless upper body._ Holy shit! Malfoy has a 6 pack! Since when!?! I mean I never thought he had any muscles because he always acts so god damn weak. His arms are very muscular as well, and I thought I had muscles. Wait what am I thinking. _Harry's eyes immediately shot up to Draco's unusually messy hair. _Oh no, why did I have to look at his head. His hair, I have never seen it look this, um… hot. I mean he looks like a god. _(A/N: I know that is very cliché but I couldn't think of a better word for it.)_ Oh no I have seen a look like this before maybe not on him but, he looks like he's just been, shagged, all sweaty and out of breath, hair a complete mess. _I horrible pound of jealousy shot through Harry, and he felt completely disoriented, and couldn't even see straight anymore. _It must have been Blaise, it sickens me to see him throwing himself at Malfoy like that-_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Draco dusted off his pants straighten out and left for his locker room without even throwing Harry another sideways glance.

---

_Why did I have to run into Potter at one of my worst moments? My hair was all messy, and I didn't even have a shirt on for Merlin's sake! I mean I couldn't even scowl at him all I did was stare at him. _Those and many other questions were brutally buzzing around in his head. Draco had to clear his mind though so he would be able to focus his hardest on today's game.

Draco was now out in the stadium about to mount his broom for some last minute practice, when Professor Dumbledore began to speak using a loudening charm. (I can't remember the actually name right now) He announced that the game would begin after both teams shook hands and agreed to a clean game. Normally the teams would always shake hands to show good sportsmen ship, but the last bit about the clean game was only used in matches against Slytherin and Gryffindor.

---

A/N: I want to apologize in advance I don't really know much about Quidditch all I know is the seekers part but I will try to do my best with everything else. If I mess up with the quaffle or the other one, in my description, (what they do or whatever) please point it out to me but in a kind matter.

The snitch was released the quaffles were buzzing and the blugers were let go, a low whistle was heard and the game began.

In an instant both Draco and Harry were up in the air both already having found where the snitch was flying in circles. They were nearly neck and neck with Harry having only a very slight lead, but it was a lead none the less. Harry had already began to stretch out his hand towards the snitch wanting to end this game as quickly as possible. Of course nothing is ever that easy in the life of Harry Potter, the snitch quickly dove away and went off toward the other side of the field. Harry nearly collided with Draco as he turned around to go look after the snitch.

Draco decided that he didn't want to be near Potter unless he saw the snitch so he quickly went higher in the air and almost on the other side of the field, as far away from the other seeker as possible.

---

Several minutes had gone by since the last time Harry had seen the snitch, and at the moment that was the last thing on his mind. Harry couldn't help remembering how good Draco looked completely out of order, but that didn't mean Harry liked Draco no it just meant he liked the way he looked in the morning before he had the chance to "ruin" his hair.

Now completely forgetting about the snitch Harry wonder just how Draco had gotten all sweaty with his messy hair, and slightly quick breathing. _"It couldn't have been Zabini, Draco would never go for a guy like that, all snobby and proper. _Harry sighed, who was he kidding that exactly the type of guy he would go for because he is snobby and completely proper. A very small voice in the back of Harry's head was trying to remind him of an old muggle quote "Opposites attract."

In the very far corner if Harry's eye he faintly saw something heading toward his at a great speed. At first he thought it could have been a "miss thrown" quaffle, but as the object got closer he realized it was much to big for that, it had to be another player.

---

Draco had been searching franticly for the snitch for what seemed like hours now. He had one eye trained on Harry at all times to watch and see if he found it first, while the other searched the skies for the small golden orb.

Draco couldn't believe what he saw, the snitch or so he thought was making very lazy figure eight motions toward Harry. He set off like a bolt of electricity heading straight toward the snitch and to his slight discomfort, Potter.

Draco was now dangerously close to the snitch at this point but the magical golden ball just kept bringing him toward Harry, closer and closer. He could almost feel the snitch in his hands but he in no way wanted the Gryffindor to realize what he was doing and try to snatch the snitch (trying saying that five times fast) away from him.

---

Harry having finally realizing why someone was heading towards him at such a great speed, he quickly skimmed the space between him and who he guessed to be Malfoy until his eyes landed on the snitch. He would have to act very fast because it looked as though at any given moment the game would be over. Harry turned his broom in the direction of the snitch, and as Malfoy had done bolted directly toward the snitch and the other seeker.

To Harry's dismay he had come back to his senses just alittle too late. Malfoy's hand grasped the snitch, and a loud bell was heard signaling the end of the game. Draco had won. Harry had been beat and there was no way he was ever going to be able to live this loss down. Harry never lost this was completely wrong.

---

Down on the ground and in the stands many Slytherins and a few other students were chanting Draco's name. When his feet touched the ground Draco was immediately "attacked" by many members of his team hoisting him up and slowly carrying him off towards the locker room areas.

---

Harry swooped down to the ground slowly in defeat, but when he reached the ground his team was still there to help him feel better. Instead of being carried out the way Draco had been Harry made his way back to the locker rooms with a sad expression plastered all over his face.

Harry quickly showered and changed back into his regular weekend clothes hoping to beat the rest of his team and Draco back to the castle. Harry planned to spend the rest of his weekend sulking around in his sorrows. (A/N: Personally this is probably how I would react because I love sports and losing isn't the best thing a person can go through.) Then again this is Harry Potter and well he never had an easy way out.

---

Draco had changed and showered quite fast even for him. He just had to find out why he had beaten the golden boy, the youngest seeker in the world, and son of James Potter a truly great seeker. (though Draco would never admit that to anyone else) He would wait near Gryffindor tower and wait for Potter to come back to his tower.

Within the next ten minutes Harry had turned the corner and was now headed straight for the blond. Draco slowly emerged from the shadows which startled Harry immensely, and he jumped having not noticed him standing there. Harry expected a great fits of laughter to be spewing from the Slytherin's mouth but all that he saw there was a small smirk of curiosity which he quickly hid with seriousness.

Draco spoke first "Well, who would have ever thought I would find and catch a snitch before the savior of the wizarding world." He smirked even though he knew his words could have been filled with much more venom. "Shut up Malfoy, what do you know anyways?" Harry challenged mentally smacking himself for not coming up with something better. "A lot, but I find I quite funny how you didn't even notice the snitch until it was mere meters away from your face, and I was right behind it." Harry was getting quite angry "What the fuck do you want Malfoy!?!" Draco suddenly had look on his face as though he was trying to think, then he finally came up with "I want to know why you _sucked_ so badly in today's game." Malfoy drawled and the way he said sucked was with a touch of lust just to see Harry's reaction.

_Harry was about to respond when Draco roughly pushed him up against the wall and began to attack his mouth. Harry didn't move at all for the first little bit completely frozen in place, his nemesis was kissing him in the middle of the hallway where anyone could walk by and see them. For once Harry didn't care and let all his inhabitations go as he started to move his lips against the softer ones of the other man. He felt a tongue prodding his lower lip and gasped in surprise as Draco's tongue entered his mouth. Harry uncontrollably moaned, and then whimpered as the kissing stopped for a moment and Draco pulled back._

_He didn't pull back that far back though just enough so that he could look at Harry while he said "Enjoying this alittle bit much are we?" Harry didn't want to give a verbal response he grabbed the back of Draco's neck and pulled his face back down to his once again. The battle for dominance was extremely powerful like both men desperately wanted to gain control of the other. _

_Out of nowhere Draco rammed his lower half straight into Harry's once again making in gasp as he felt a growing erection against his._

---

Authors Note: Laughs maniacally at leaving another cliffy for you all to hang in the balance.

That's where I'm going to leave it for today. I hope this was good a chapter hopefully worth the wait. I would also like to point out this is my longest chapter yet. Once again I'm sorry for the delay and the next Chapter will be up shortly after this one. I hope for plenty of reviews. Thanks for reading.

Saveyourownlifefirst.


	6. In the Halls of a Sex God

A/N: Well first of all thanks for all the reviews and everything. It greatly appreciated. Sometimes though I wonder if no one likes my story but I'm hoping this won't be one of those stories that never seem to end. Thank you for the reviews though I never get as many as I want. Putting that aside I just want to say that this should be another long chapter so your in for a bit on a long and slightly bumpy ride. I have one last message and that is "It's time for this story to get twisted!" Please don't hate me for anything that I write in the next few chapters and besides it more fun this way if I always keep you wanting to figure out "What will she do next." I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Another Note: I would just like to say that this whole chapter is being dedicated to my best buddy Brianne. She has been reading this story and encouraging me from the beginning and it is also her birthday in a few days so this is partially her present. I'm wishing you a very happy Birthday Brianne. You rock my socks off (lol) Love ya.

Warnings: They are the same as in every other chapter but because some people don't pay attention to such things: These chapters contain Violence, Course Language and Slash. (guy/guy)

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of the characters in this story (except for any that I might make up to throw you off) I really do wish that I owned at least one of the characters, so we could do…things…yes, that's it things. Anyways I'm getting side tracked on with the story.

**Part 6**

Last Chapter

_Harry__ was about to respond when Draco roughly pushed him up against the wall and began to attack his mouth. Harry didn't move at all for the first little bit completely frozen in place, his nemesis was kissing him in the middle of the hallway where anyone could walk by and see them. For once Harry didn't care and let all his inhabitations go as he started to move his lips against the softer ones of the other man. He felt a tongue prodding his lower lip and gasped in surprise as Draco's tongue entered his mouth. Harry uncontrollably moaned, and then whimpered as the kissing stopped for a moment and Draco pulled back._

_He didn't pull back that far back though just enough so that he could look at Harry while he said "Enjoying this alittle bit much are we?" Harry didn't want to give a verbal response he grabbed the back of Draco's neck and pulled his face back down to his once again. The battle for dominance was extremely powerful like both men desperately wanted to gain control of the other. _

_Out of nowhere Draco rammed his lower half straight into Harry's once again making him gasp as he felt the growing erection against his._

---

Normal Chapter

_Harry__ was completely oblivious to everything else that was going on around him all he knew was that there was a tongue down his throat and he definitely didn't mind having it there. As a small moan of "Harry" was heard coming from Draco's mouth. This gave Harry the urge to suddenly close his eyes and let his imagination run wild with him. Even though he was still sorta responding to the kiss he was mostly thinking about where this kiss could lead and what would happen after that, or to put it shortly, Harry was stuck in a euphoric dreamland that his subconscious never even knew existed. _

_After a few more minutes of breath taking kisses and haphazard touches. Harry's thoughts had gone through every image more than once. Harry slowly began to open his eyes, but when his eyes tried to adjust to the slightly blurry images, what he saw was…_

_(I love doing that, it so much fun hehe. Please don't skip or read ahead)_

---

Blaise was walking through the halls towards his room, he was slowly beginning to realize that things were going to get ugly. He didn't mind if he had to endure anymore pain, as long as he would be with Draco in the end, it was all worth it. Once in his room he began to review the great accomplishments he had made today. He was able to talk to Draco for a while about their current state and Draco had forgiven him for the whole bet scenario. He was able to finish his potions homework, and he was able to move forward with his plans, to win over Draco.

Blaise had done it, he had found her, the one girl no one knew anything about, or even knew her name. Yes, this girl would come in handy. The only thing he needed now was for Draco and Harry to get into another one of their legendary fights.

During their fight he would wait for the right moment when they were both so caught up in each other that he would be able to use her to devastate Harry in the greatest way that Harry would never go anywhere near **HIS** Draco.

He was going to use her in the worst way, and that was for revenge she was going to use her to hurt Harry, permanently or as close as he could get. First he would have her announce herself to Draco as his fiancé by rule of his parents. The first part of that would set Harry off to thinking that Draco isn't gay. Then part two would commence, which would destroy both Harry's and hopefully Draco's feelings for each other. Then part 3 would seal the deal. (I'm deliberately not telling you what those other parts are all about because that would be no fun for me.)

---

_Harry slowly began to open his eyes, but when his eyes tired to adjust to the slightly blurry images, what he saw was, nothing, Draco, was completely gone, as if nothing had just happened._

Harry was standing there alone in the hallway, panting slightly, sweating, and with an erection desperately trying to poke its way out of his now too tight jeans. He couldn't believe it, it had all felt so real, so close, those lips soft and moist, the feel of his silky skin everything, and yet there was nothing.

Harry just didn't know what had happened, was it just a daydream, but why would he have it about Malfoy of all people?!? What was happening to him?? First loosing a game of quidditch to the Slytherin's and now he can't differentiate between a dream and reality, he doesn't even know if someone walked past him or not.

Just then Draco Malfoy of all people stepped out of the Slytherin change rooms and saw Harry standing there looking completely dumfounded and confused. What more could possibly go wrong for Harry right now? Harry was praying to God, Merlin, or anyone to get him the fuck out of there and fast.

Harry turned to walk away from the wall he was leaning against, and started to walk away from Draco but he was too late, Draco had seen him and he couldn't let him get away this time. Be fore he knew it Draco's voice was heard making a loud vibration in the small hallway and deep within Harry's head.

"Potter." Right when the word escaped Draco's mouth Harry sighed, a very small part of him was hoping that he would call him Harry like he had in his… daydream. (I guess you could call it)

"What do you want now Dra-Malfoy." Harry stuttered he had almost said his full name. Harry looked down at the floor while he blushed slightly he couldn't believe this was happening to him, what a horrible day.

Draco seemed to have completely over looked Harry's little slip up. Harry looked up and noticed Draco was looking down as well, but to Harry's immense, displeasure he was looking down towards Harry's pants. Harry was still sporting a rather noticeable erection. Draco took a few baby steps closer to Harry, which were unnoticed by Harry because he was looking deeply into Draco's which were focused on him with such intensity that Harry trembled alittle.

"Potter, why are you just standing here in this hallway?" Had Draco not even saw it, I mean who wouldn't it was straining and hurt Harry, he needed release badly, and just seeing Draco brought back his little daydream/fantasy. Harry suddenly became even harder some how and it just wouldn't leave Harry hips rammed roughly into Draco's. Harry was stunned for a moment he couldn't believe he had just done that. Before Draco could react though Harry's hips began to "act of their own accord" (using finger quotes there) they were repeatedly ramming into Draco's hips. Then all of a sudden he stopped. He looked at his feet, for some reason he wasn't bolting away, out of the school to change his name to Bob BillyBo.

Draco was speechless, his mouth was hanging open, he was trying to say something, anything, but nothing was coming out. To tell you the truth Draco enjoyed it, a lot. So being that his vocal cords were non-functional, and being that he was the "Sex God of Hogwarts" Draco, started to bend down closer to the shorter boy, and, they kissed.

At first the kiss was all lips nothing more, and Harry was shocked that Draco had actually started to kiss him after Harry's hips nearly raped him. Sadly just plain old lips did not satisfy Harry that much, he was very greedy. He wanted more. Harry opened his mouth, and his snake like tongue began to savagely prod at Draco lower lip. To Harry's immense displeasure his tongue went unnoticed. (or ignored)

Draco wanted to play around with Harry a bit before he let him get his tongue down his throat. So without warning he pulled away and at the same time sort of pushed Harry away. To this Draco got the exact reaction he wanted.

"What the fuck Malfoy, why did you just push me away like that?" Harry almost hexed the gorgeous bastard for leaving him vulnerable like, this, as his mind motioned down to his lower half.

"I want you to get down on your knees," he paused here and raised his eyebrows at the other male and then continued. "and beg me to kiss you so hard that whoever you are with after me, with be able to taste me." Draco stared at Harry with an intensity that said he would not take anything less.

"You know what fuck you Malfoy, I don't even know why I'm still standing here." Harry snarled. "I know why you're here Potter, its because you want what everyone wants, and that's well me." Draco raised his hand in the sky and made a fist of triumph at his words. "You know what Malfoy I'm leaving go play with yourself in a corner or something, because I won't let you mess with me anymore."

Harry moved to walk away from Draco and as he walked past Draco he smirked, and with his quick reflexes, pushed Harry up against the wall. "Oh really Potter, because it seems like you still want to play with me." Any protest that Harry would have was cut off by Draco's mouth on his. Draco opened his mouth and sat there waiting for Harry to take the initiative and plunge in and that exactly what he did. It was on, their intense battle for dominance in the middle of a hallway. They were throwing each other against both walls. Each boy was on the receiving end and both were very strong. They were tugging at clothes and nipping at flesh. Were they really going to do it in the middle of the hall?

Of course they would have, had it not been for one tiny problem, a girl, of which neither of them new was standing very close to them. All the new was everything was different now. They were screwed.

---

HAHAHA joy to the cliffhanger. Anyways Sorry for not updating sooner but I'm very busy. Anyways I hope you all like it and please review.


End file.
